A method for assistance during loading of a vehicle is known from DE 10 2014 018 198 A1. The dimensions of an item to be loaded prior to the loading are detected, and in accordance with these dimensions and vehicle-typical data, information concerning the stowability of the item for a plurality of various predefined vehicle types is output to a user.
A cargo area cover arrangement for closing a cargo area of a motor vehicle with a cargo area cover is known from DE 10 2014 010 471 A1. It is provided that opening and closing of this cargo area cover is coupled to an actuation of the tailgate of the motor vehicle.
A device for load monitoring in a vehicle is known from DE 10 2013 004 537 A1. This device includes a detection unit for detecting a size and/or a weight of an item. An output unit, which is provided for outputting a weight- and size-dependent optimal position of the item within a cargo area of the vehicle is coupled to the detection unit.
In the FIGURE, functionally identical elements are indicated with the same reference numerals.